


克什米尔

by SillyPomegranate



Series: Rendezvous [6]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 小心轻搓，不可用力，清水漂净，平铺晾干，不能曝晒。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Nishikido Ryo
Series: Rendezvous [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841023
Kudos: 2





	克什米尔

他给我发了信息，我没去看。反正肯定是大段（但很干瘪）的解释，关于为什么今天不能和我约会。这说到底并不是一件大事，我不想显得小肚鸡肠或是反应过度，但确实高兴不起来，也一直找不到合适的回复方法，于是索性冷处理，连一个已读也不留算了。

之前约定好的提前下班现在没什么意义了，我走出写字楼，街上人远远没有平时晚高峰期那么多，显得很陌生。在地铁站左右两条线的指示牌下我站了一会，可能有十秒，也可能有三分钟，总之等我反应过来不需要回家换衣服之后，已经有站务员远远地、用很怀疑的眼神打量我了。

对于这我根本无话可说，这能怪我吗，这都怪丸山隆平。不知道比气愤稍稍轻一点儿的情绪叫什么，但我确定我现在就处于这种状态，连刷卡的动作都多用了三分力道。在开往横滨的列车上有大量座位是一件新鲜事，它让我暂时免于在心里破口大骂。我坐在靠近车门的地方划手机，先看了看IG上哪几对如胶似漆的小情侣又给对方准备了惊喜派对，又细细研读了几位家庭特级厨师的新菜谱；点击蓝色小鸟，有种能将它放生的错觉，而里面更贴近庞大但无出口的笼子，每只鸟都在声嘶力竭叽叽喳喳，你说的话，要有人重复三遍，他才能听清。几乎把社交软件都点了一遍，我才把手指移到绿色的未读气泡上，轻轻点下去。

果然。我叹口气，埋头于那条过长的消息。首先是道歉，很长：小亮对不起，今天没有办法按时赴约，打乱了之前就做好的计划真的很抱歉。是啦是啦，抱歉抱歉，我也很抱歉，不该任性地把日期定在周四，再晚一天大家都盼望着放假，也许就不会出现这样的突发情况。其次是解释原因，更长了，中心思想是分配来的任务出了问题，需要在今天内修改完毕。好好好，我能理解，大家都是打工仔，不得不保护自己的饭碗，为此有时候吃不上饭也得在键盘敲敲打打，睡不了觉也要完成手头任务。最后还是道歉，采用总分总的格式，突出作者能冲破屏幕的歉意。我早就没在生气了，丸山的文字和他的人一样，能带着别人（不论对方是否同意）去一个世界之外的地方，像太空站或是月卫轨道，飘忽着飘忽着，就被不知哪颗星球的引力捕获，成为烧红的陨石砸进深空。

我再往下划划，看到他还在末尾加了个P.S.，继续延伸着淡绿色的对话框。丸山写的P. S.总有种悄悄话的感觉，仿佛这句“也许我也可以加油做完，然后立刻赶过去”就是他凑在我耳边说的。这时我开始庆幸自己上的是左手边的列车了，虽说一开始只是不想浪费海洋馆的门票，但万一呢，万一我们只是错误以为要错过今天，结果今天仍被包装好、完完整整放在那里，只等我们去取货，也不是没有这种可能。

下车后我点开手机地图，看箭头蜿蜒地指向目的地。其实抬头就能看到未来港那璀璨的灯河、缓缓转动的摩天轮、上面的时间一分一秒变化，我走得很慢，边走边打量海湾的景色，似乎这样就能补回丸山那边的时间，把我的生命分一小半给他吧。

我们很少来横滨。在人生里值得留下印象的地方有大阪和热海、以及还在摸索的东京，我懊恼地捡起地上的一片树叶扔进垃圾桶，现在也在想他真是不争气。横滨是“不属于我”的城市，我想，无论是好坏我都无法在这里得到一席之地，只有花出去真金白银，才能收获一个有月亮的晚上。

说到月亮，存在丸山手机里的联系方式通常都带着他自己起的昵称，说昵称也许奇怪，毕竟他给我的备注是“月男”，原因不明。我发现这事时在他家里，睡眼朦胧，找不到手机，就让他给我打个电话。铃声离得很近，手机在床底下沾着灰，我出声说“丸，你该做扫除了”时顺便扫了一眼他亮着的手机屏幕。他还躺着，眼睛里流露出一丝对于清晨的无语，伸手把我揽回怀里，在我身后嘟嘟囔囔，说明天再打扫，再睡一会好吗小亮。

他知道我知道了吗？他肯定知道了，丸山什么都知道，从我的暗恋，到我的摇摆不定，就像今天他也肯定知道我在别扭。我没法确定的事情对他来说易如反掌，只好望洋兴叹，即使波浪就在眼前，我也从来搞不懂他。

他也不会说什么。我已经走到了上岛的必经之路，手机还安安静静。他的消息总是在意想不到的时候叮一声跳出来，但现在被吓到也好过我继续坐在这条像是通往海洋中心的路边。晚霞映照在海面，这一幕很像那部电影，我和丸山都很喜欢，闲下来的时候经常看。女主躺在家里的场景会让我想起短暂的、已经褪色的梦想，而下一秒男主的喇叭就在车道响起来，我为了不让丸山看出我眼睛红了，会直直站起来走去厨房倒水，搞得每每看到后半段，我们都被灌下一肚子各类液体，会在钢琴曲泣诉时连着打几个嗝，然后看向对方笑起来。

也许我不该庆幸自己还是选择来这里，该庆幸的是沾了到其他游客的光，八景岛的休业时间比其他海洋馆都晚很多，仍然有人从身边走过，要去可以被称之为能量之源的地方。或许应该自己一个人去，我站了起来往岛上走，毕竟这确实是我想来的地方，但丸山也确实是为数不多的能和我站在鱼群前安静看一个小时的人。不如说，是我需要他。

这种事情我是不可能告诉丸山的，从高中开始我就明白，对丸山的仁慈就是对自己的残忍，埋下的祸根早晚要还。就比如现在，我站在海洋馆的正门口，发现月亮已经挂在天上了，衬得建筑物上的霓虹灯更亮，更像幻影一般。但或许这个夜晚不会就这样惨淡地结束。我看着有个人影从路的那一头快步走来，口袋里的手机也几乎是同时震动起来。

我挂断了电话，对他说：“结束了？”

2020.03.26

END.


End file.
